


Bernadetta's Loving Hours

by floweringlight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringlight/pseuds/floweringlight
Summary: Everybody loves Bernie. But who does she love back?
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Jeritza von Hrym/Bernadetta von Varley, Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 52
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idanato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanato/gifts).



“There,”  Bernadetta said, smoothing out the picnic blanket. “Perfect.” She gazed at the neatly arranged buffet and fidgeted anxiously. “What did Raphael want to talk to Bernie about?” she wondered.  Bernadetta twisted the hem of her dress between her fingers. “Maybe...he wants a job? I was going to offer anyway,” she mused. She looked around nervously. “What’s taking him so long?”

“There you are,  Bernadetta !” boomed Raphael. She jumped slightly in surprise. “Am I late?”

She giggled, shaking her head. “You asked me to meet you, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” he replied, grinning. “Here, I brought you something.” Raphael pulled a slightly wilted flower from his collar and handed it to her. “Sorry it’s a little smushed. I was in a hurry because I lost track of time while training.”

“The war’s over,”  Bernadetta replied. “What are you training for?”

He grinned and flexed his bicep. “You can never be too strong,” he said. 

Bernadetta giggled behind her hand. “I made you some food, since you said you wanted to try some more of my cooking.”

“Oh wow! This looks great! I bet it’s tasty too.” Raphael settled his large frame gracefully onto the blanket. 

Bernadetta gestured at the food. “Go ahead.”

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I already have a plate for me.”

He beamed. “The rest is all for me? Gosh,  Bernadetta ! You’re so nice!”

“I wanted to say thank you. For helping me talk to people.”

“You’re welcome!” He took a bite of the meat and sighed. “This is  real good,” he enthused. 

“And...”  Bernadetta fidgeted. “I was wondering...”

“What?”

“What are you going to do now that it’s over?”

Raphael frowned, thinking. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

“I knew it,” she whispered. She looked at him and said confidently, “Very well, I accept.”

“Huh? You do?” Raphael looked stunned and happy. 

“Yup. I’d be happy to have you as one of my knights.”

His face fell. “That’s not--”

“ Heya ,  Bernadetta ! Raphael,” greeted Caspar. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh, you have?”  Bernadetta cocked her head. “Why?”

Caspar looked at the picnic display, distracted. “Wow. That food looks great!”

“ Bernadetta made it for me,” Raphael said. “Want some?”

“Sure!” Caspar sat down and began piling food onto a plate. 

“Um, Caspar?”

He looked up with a face full of food. “Mm-hmm?”

“What did you want me for?”

He swallowed hard and said, “I wanted to ask you something. But like, in private.”

“Oh. Can it wait? Raphael and I were talking about our plans now that the war’s over.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Surprised,  Bernadetta blurted out, “You want to be one of my knights too?”

Caspar scratched the back of his head confused. “No, I--”

“Good evening,  Bernadetta ,” said a third voice. She whipped her head around and saw the lanky form of Linhardt loping toward them. 

“Linhardt? What are you doing here?” Caspar asked, confused.

“Presumably I’m here for the same reason as you. Unless you really are that dense,” he replied. Lin gave  Bernadetta an appraising look. “We get along, don’t we, Bernadetta?”

“Um, yes?”

“I thought so. That’s why I wanted to ask you if--”

“Greetings,  Bernadetta .” 

“Eek!” she said, jumping at the voice. “I knew it! This is a bad dream!”

“Are you implying I’m your nightmare?” asked Hubert, stepping forward from the shadows.

“Hubert! Oh no! You’re not a nightmare. Please don’t be mad...”

Linhardt sighed and placed his head in his hands. “I should have known it was not going to be easy,” he muttered.

“Hubert? What are you doing here?” Caspar asked. “And how did you know about  Bernadetta’s picnic?”

“You and Raphael are not the  most quiet of people,” Hubert replied. “Besides, I always know where to find Bernadetta.

“You do?” Raphael asked. “Can you teach me that?”

Hubert chuckled mirthlessly. “I am afraid that trick is mine alone.” He turned to  Bernadetta and said, “I must speak with you urgently.”

“Oh. Um. You see...”  Bernadetta stammered. “Raphael was talking to me and then Caspar appeared and Linhardt too. And now you’re here. I don’t really understand. Do all of you want to be my knight?”

Hubert shook his head and laughed. “Why would I want to work as a knight when I am  Edelgard’s right hand?”

“What other reason is there?”

Hubert sighed. “ Bernadetta , surely you cannot love yourself so little--”

“Hello,  Bernadetta !” chirped a familiar voice. “Are you hosting a party?”

“N-no. ..why are you here,  Ferdinanad ?”

The noblest of nobles flashed her a sunny smile and said, “I came to ask you for your hand in marriage, of course!”

Everyone stopped and gaped at him. “He-he just said it,” said Caspar, awed. 

“You cannot be serious,” Hubert began, turning on Ferdinand. “After all I’ve shared with you, I assumed you understood my intentions.”

“Do not be jealous, Hubert,” Ferdinand said, patting the other man on the cheek. “I can share my affection with both of you.”

Enraged, Hubert turned red and began to shout, “That’s!”

While the two men argued,  Bernadetta felt a tug on her elbow and heard a whisper, “Why don’t we go somewhere quieter,  Bernadetta , hm?”

“Yuri?”  Bernadetta stared at him, perplexed. “Do you know what’s happening?”

“You utter  imbicile !” Hubert yelled. 

“There is no cause to be rude,” Ferdinand replied. 

“Shall we leave those two to it?” Yuri asked. 

“O-okay. But what about Caspar, Lin, and Raphael?”

“They’ll be fine. Just come with me.”

“Why?”

“Maybe I want you all to myself” he teased, winking. 

Bernadetta scrunched her face and stomped her foot. “Why is everyone being so weird?!”

“Do you really not know?” he asked, eyes widening in surprise. 

“No. And what on earth is Sylvain doing?”

Pushing a very reluctant Felix out towards the group of people, Sylvain grunted, “This is for your own good! Quit digging in your heels, Felix!”

“Why on earth would I want to participate in such a farce?” Felix replied sarcastically, arms crossed. “If you want me to confess so badly, you’re going to have to take me to her yourself.”

“Well,” Sylvain panted, “congratulations. We’re here.” He looked up and winked at  Bernadetta . “Hey, Bernie. I brought you a present.”

Felix scowled at him. “You’re the worst.”

“Yup.”

“Sylvain? What are you doing to Felix?”

The incorrigible redhead stood up, dusted off his hands and put one arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. “This guy,” he said, indicating Felix, “won’t admit he likes you.  So I'm trying to help him confront his feelings.” He leaned forward conspiratorially, putting his hand to the side of his face. “Between you and me, I’d throw my hat into the ring, but we both know you deserve better.”

“Huh?”

Felix elbowed Sylvain in the stomach. “Get off me, idiot,” he grumbled.

Yuri laughed at the chaos before him. “It seems you’re more popular than I thought. I knew I might have to outwit Hubert for your hand, but a whole group?”

It dawned on  Bernadetta that no one wanted to be her knight. In fact, all of these men likely wanted to be...her husband.  Bernadetta gulped. 

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” Shaking her head, she backed away, beginning to panic. “All these guys want to marry me?”

“We have a winner, folks,” Yuri teased. 

Bernadetta felt a scream building inside her. The last straw appeared, holding a bowl of sorbet. 

“What is going on here?” Jeritza intoned somberly. 

“Not you too!”  Bernadetta yelled, pointing. 

“What?” Jeritza asked, perplexed. 

The scream erupted from her body as she turned and sprinted away from the group. 

“I just wanted a place to eat my ice cream,” Jeritza said quietly.

“Quick,” said Felix. “After her.”

Yuri, Felix, and Raphael (who had stopped eating once he noticed  Bernadetta had left) chased  Bernadetta past the classrooms towards her room. They managed to corner her in the courtyard next to the Dining Hall. 

“Bernadetta, wait,” Felix commanded. 

“I knew it. You don’t want to marry me at all,” she cried. “This was just a mean trick you all played on me because it’s funny to tease Bernadetta.”

“That’s not it at all, Bernie,” Raphael assured her. “I really do like you. And I wanted to ask you if I could take you on a date.”

“I...I...” she stammered.  Bernadetta’s eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck

Raphael caught her and gently cradled her in his arms. “Let’s take her to her room,” Yuri instructed. 

“We don’t have keys,” Felix stated.

Yuri grinned and pulled a case from his inner pocket. “Who needs keys?” He looked at the two somewhat furtively. “Don’t...tell  Bernadetta I can do that. She doesn’t need another reason to fear me.”

*

“Hey Lin,” Caspar said, munching on a corn cob. 

“Yes, Caspar?” Linhardt replied, bored. The entertainment provided by Hubert and Ferdinand had drawn to a close as neither man was speaking to the other anymore and had left to sulk in their respective corners. 

“Where did Bern go?”

“I saw her running away from Felix, Yuri, and Raphael a while ago. Why?”

Concerned, Caspar stood up. “Shouldn’t we help her?”

Linhardt yawned. “Why bother?  Bernadetta can defend herself if she wants. Besides, we don’t know where she went.”

Determined, Caspar made a fist and pumped his arm. “I’m  gonna find her. And then I’ll tell her my feelings.”

“Good luck,” said Linhardt  snarkily . “It’s not like you have any competition or anything.”

Caspar’s face fell. “Oh yeah.” He scuffed the ground with his foot. “Say, Lin?”

“Hmm?” the bishop replied, stretching out onto the picnic blanket.

“Why do you like her?”

“Oh, you know,” Linhart said, curling into a ball and falling asleep.

“Yeah,” Caspar whispered. “I know.” 

Quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping friend, Caspar walked away with his hands in his pockets.

*

“What happened here?” a commanding voice asked. “Hubert?”  Edelgard surveyed the courtyard, eyeing the messy picnic blanket with distaste. She briefly nudged Linhardt with her shoe, but the sleeping man was unresponsive.

The tall mage straightened to attention. “Lady  Edelgard ,” he said, bowing. “It is a matter of no import. May I assist you?”

“I was looking for  Bernadetta . Can you tell me where she has gone?”

Stricken, Hubert stared at  Edelgard . “No,” he said hoarsely. “I can find her for you.”

“No need, Hubert. It is of a personal nature, you understand.”

“Of-of course. May I inquire as to the matter?”

“No, you may not,”  Edelgard replied, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“I-I see,” Hubert said quietly. 

With the energy and youthfulness of a golden retriever, Ferdinand recovered from his sulking and bounded up to Edelgard’s side. “Ah, Your Majesty! Do you need my assistance?”

She chuckled. “Not this time, Ferdinand. Would you like to tell me what happened here?”

Ferdinand nodded seriously. “I came to ask  Bernadetta for her hand in marriage and suddenly everything erupted into chaos!”

Hubert palmed his forehead and groaned.

Edelgard opened her mouth in shock. “You? Bernadetta?”

“Yes. Why is that so surprising? But she did not answer my proposal. Perhaps she was too overcome with shyness with everyone else around.”

With a look of extreme patience on her face,  Edelgard asked him, “Who exactly is ‘everyone’?”

Ferdinand counted on his fingers aloud. “Let us see...there was Raphael, Caspar, Linhardt, Hubert, myself, Yuri, Felix (who was here under duress from what I could tell), and I believe Jeritza appeared temporarily.”

“So many?”  Edelgard asked in a strained voice. 

“Indeed. While I am uncertain as to why  Bernadetta chose to have a picnic with so many people, I am proud she has finally opened up her shell to include us all.” He frowned. “I do not know what happened after I forgot myself and shamed my nobility by arguing with Hubert.”

“Ferdinand,”  Edelgard said, interrupting his patter. 

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Did it occur to you that the reason everyone was trying to talk to  Bernadetta was the same reason you were there?”

He blinked. “You mean to say?”

“Yes, Ferdinand.”  Edelgard sighed. Hubert shook his head. “Everyone who was there also intended to ask  Bernadetta for her hand.”

“Even Hubert?” Ferdinand asked, pointing to the man in question.

Edelgard looked at her retainer. “Hubert? Were you also there for the same reason?”

He cleared his throat. “If Your Majesty intends to put her own suit forward, I will, of course, withdraw my own. Though it must be said that no one else was able to ask Bernadetta after Ferdinand so boldly declared his intentions.”

Edelgard placed her hand on Hubert’s shoulder, saddened by his lack of confidence in himself. “Do not deny your feelings on my account. Even if we both are interested in her, we do not know where her heart lies. The only way we can ascertain such a thing is if we ask.”

Hubert looked away. “She would never choose me,” he said quietly. “Not when she has the sun and flames to light her life.”

“Oh, Hubert!” exclaimed Ferdinand, crushing the taller man in a hug. “Never put yourself down so! Why, if  Edelgard is the sun, you are the moon!”

A wry smile crept onto Hubert’s face. “Lady  Edelgard is not the sun,” he murmured.  Edelgard smirked. Clearing his throat, Hubert continued, “Shall we seek out our errant  Bernadetta ?”

“Let’s,” agreed  Edelgard , hooking her arms into her two advisors. 

Ferdinand followed along, still puzzling out who the sun was supposed to be.

*

Raphael laid  Bernadetta down on her bed gently. Annoyed with the whole situation, Felix crossed his arms and leaned against her doorway. Yuri glanced at the swordsman and smirked. “One of us ought to stick around until she rouses to make sure she’s all right. I have nothing better to do.”

“In your dreams,  LeClerc ,” growled Felix. “I’ll guard her. Go get a healer. You know, in case it’s more than a faint.”

“Touchy,” Yuri murmured. “Well, I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll go find somebody.” Yuri sauntered away gracefully, like the wolf he was.

Raphael shrugged his bulk through the doorway and whispered as quietly as he could to Felix, “I’ll go fetch her some water.”

Felix shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

When Raphael had left his sight, Felix whipped around the doorframe and crept next to  Bernadetta’s side. “What am I going to do with you?” He kneeled, putting his head on the mattress. “This is all your fault, you know. If you weren’t so...” his voice grew quieter and he flushed, “adorable,” he mumbled, “none of this would have happened.”

Felix shot up, hearing footsteps nearby. He returned to the doorway as if he had never left. 

“Felix!” cried Caspar. “There you are. Is  Bernadetta okay?”

“Not so loud,” Felix admonished. “She’s fine. She just fainted.”

“I’ll go get Linhardt,” Caspar said, turning to leave.

Felix grabbed Caspar by the shirt collar and said, “Wait just a minute.”

“What?” Caspar asked, turning his head. 

“Yuri already left to find a healer. There’s nothing we can do until she wakes up, so you might as well go kill time somewhere.”

“I know,” Caspar said suddenly. “I’ll go find her some cookies.”

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. “You do that.” He released Caspar and returned to his post. Caspar bounded away, talking to himself about the kinds of cookies Bernadetta liked. 

*

Bernadetta groaned, eyelids fluttering open. She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. “What happened?” she wondered. “Let’s see...I was having a picnic with Raphael and then...oh.” Bernie flushed, embarrassed. She grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her head. “It has to be a joke, right? No one would want to marry Bernie! Bernie’s too clumsy, too noisy, too...” She stopped and thought. “Wait. That’s not true. Bernie is, um, kind and smart. And, um, pretty.”  Bernadetta giggled. “That’s right. I’m pretty.” She sat there under her covers and smiled.

“Good. You’re up,” said a voice. 

Bernadetta screamed. “Who’s there?”

The blanket was pulled off her head. “It’s me,” said Felix. “We’ve all been waiting for you to wake up.”

“ To make fun of me?”

“No.” Felix scowled. “Why would we do that? We’ve been waiting for you because we were worried.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. If anything, it’s those idiots who should say sorry. You only fainted because they all ganged up on you.”

“Where is everyone else?”  Bernadetta asked timorously, clutching her blanket close to her chest.

“I don’t know about Hubert and Ferdinand, but Raphael went to get you water. Yuri went to fetch a healer. And Caspar went to get you...cookies...”

Bernadetta cheered up. “What kind of cookies?”

“How should I know?”

“Why are you still here?”

“Someone had to stay by your side to make sure you were okay,” Felix muttered. “And I couldn’t trust anyone else.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks, Felix. You’re so nice to me.”

He looked away, blushing. “Well...that’s because...”

“Knock, knock,” said Yuri, popping in the doorway. “I brought the healer.”

Linhardt followed behind, yawning. “ Bernadetta looks fine. I don’t see why you needed my help. I was having a really good nap,” he complained.

“You brought him?” Felix asked, glaring at Yuri.

The trickster shrugged. “He was close.”

Linhardt walked over to  Bernadetta and laid his head in her lap. “Good-night,” he said, closing his eyes. 

“Linhardt!”  Bernadetta shrieked, pushing his head off her. The other two men glared daggers at the bishop. 

“What?” he asked, yawning. “You’re soft.”

“I am not a pillow,”  Bernadetta stated emphatically. “And I don’t like being manhandled. It’s bad enough Caspar does it sometimes, but you?”

“Apologies, Bernadetta. I’ll ask next time.”

“Thank you,” she said, mollified. Slowly,  Bernadetta stood up off her bed and stared at the three men in her room, hands on her hips. 

“N-now,” she stammered, trying to be fierce, “what is going on here?” She stared at them, trying to force the truth from their mouths. Yuri looked away, hiding a grin. “Well? Is anyone going to tell me?”

“Tell you what, Bernadetta?” asked Edelgard, entering the room with Ferdinand and Hubert close behind. 

“Aah!”  Bernadetta yelled. “Too many people. Out!” With a burst of strength,  Bernadetta shoved her potential suitors out of her room and panted. “Better.”

Edelgard smiled gently at her and said, “I am under the impression that all of us,” she indicated to the group, which had grown to include Caspar and Raphael, “were interested in courting you.”

Bernadetta scrunched up her face and quickly said, “I didn’t ask you to. I just wanted to live my life in peace, with maybe a friend or two as a big strong knight to keep my father away. I wasn’t thinking about l-love, or m-m-marriage!”

“Is that truly what you want?”  Edelgard asked. “There isn’t a single person here that interests you as a suitor?”

Bernadetta stomped her foot. “I-I don’t know! I never thought anyone would like me, let alone all of you!”

Ferdinand knelt before her, taking one of her hands. “Bernadetta,” he began. 

She withdrew her hand hastily and said, “This b-better not be a p-proposal!”

He shook his head. “I merely wanted to ask you if perhaps all of us be allowed to take you on a date so that you could consider us potential romantic partners.”

Bernadetta looked at the group assembled before her with wide eyes. “Um,” she stammered. “Can I think about it?” she squeaked. 

“Of course,” said  Edelgard . “Take your time. We only want what’s best for you.”

“Please,  Bernadetta ?” beseeched Ferdinand, turning his warm brown eyes on her. 

She looked away, grumbling, “It’s not fair. You shouldn’t be allowed to look like a puppy.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Ferdinand asked, mildly offended.

Bernadetta sighed. “All right. I will have one. One. Date with each of you.” 

“Yes!” cheered Caspar, pumping his fist. 

She glared at him. “I get to pick the date. And the time. And what we do.”  Bernadetta looked at them. “If-if that’s okay, of course.” Everyone nodded. “G-good. Well, goodnight,”  Bernadetta said, turning around and sprinting to her room, shutting the door. She sank to the floor behind her door and sighed. 

“Oh, Bernie, what have you gotten yourself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The fun starts next time. And this fic may be a chapter longer than anticipated. Sorry not sorry.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta arranges her own dates. We see a few.

The next day  Bernadetta invited everyone to meet her in the Cardinals’ Room. 

“Why are we here?” asked a disgruntled Felix. His training had been interrupted two days in a row now. 

“Um, be-because I realized yesterday that I don’t know why any of you like me. And, um, to pass around a sign-up sheet for dates.”  Bernadetta brandished a blank parchment before her like a shield. 

“Very efficient, Bernadetta,” approved Edelgard.

“Th-thank you. Just put down your name a-and what you want to do on our date.”

“Uh, aren’t you picking that?” asked Raphael, confused.

“A-actually, I changed my mind. I w-want you to pick what we do to show you know what I like.”

“That’s a great idea, Bernadetta!” Raphael enthused, beaming.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. This is to help you choose, after all. And if we don’t know what you like, then how are we supposed to know more important stuff about you?”

Bernadetta nodded emphatically. “Th-that’s what I thought!”

“May I?” asked  Edelgard , reaching for the parchment. 

“Of course,”  Bernadetta said, handing it over nervously. 

Everyone crowded around the parchment and took their time filling out their names and date ideas. When everyone had finished,  Edelgard passed the parchment back to  Bernadetta , who laid it on the table. 

“Um,” she said quietly, “there is one more thing.” She fidgeted and tugged on her hair anxiously.

“What is it, Bern?” said Yuri softly. He nudged Caspar and Raphael, who were talking about a brawling technique and didn’t notice Bernadetta wasn’t finished. 

“I am glad that I was able to meet all of you and know you better. Because of that, there’s something I need to say.” She inhaled deeply and puffed out her cheeks. “Th-this is really hard, sorry.”

“Take your time,  Bernadetta ,” encouraged Ferdinand.

“W-well, s-some of you are going to have to ch-change your behavior so-so I can be more comfortable around you,” she stammered, hiding her face behind her hands.

“What sort of things?” Hubert asked.

“F-for example, Yuri, a-and Hubert, you need to stop sneaking up on me. Just because you think it’s cute when I squeak doesn’t mean I enjoy it.”

“Fair enough,” agreed Yuri. “Though you are adorable.” He smirked, noting the jealous glares the others were sending his way. 

Bernadetta flushed and continued, pointing to Raphael. “I-I just need you to speak a little quieter. Sometimes your loud voice hurts my ears.”

“Sure, Bernie,” Raphael said. “My little sis says that too,” he laughed. She returned a small smile.

“F- felix ,” she said, looking at the sarcastic swordsman. “You can be  real nice to me, but you’re pretty mean to everyone else. A-and I w-want you to apologize to people you hurt. It’s important to me,”  Bernadetta squeaked, hiding behind Raphael.

“Fine,” Felix sighed.

“A-and do better! Being sorry isn’t e-enough!” Emboldened,  Bernadetta pointed at Caspar. “I don’t like how you’re always picking me up and carrying me. At least ask first!” She stomped her feet. “I’m not a sack of flour.” Linhardt snickered and she turned on him, pointing fiercely. “A-and you! Stop criticizing w-what I paint! If I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it!”

Linhardt tilted his head and considered her words. “That’s fair,” he eventually said.

“G-good!”  Bernadetta exhaled loudly. 

“Are we done here?” asked Felix. “I have some...” he sighed, “amends...to make.”

“I think so. Thank you, everyone, for listening to me.”

As everyone dispersed,  Bernadetta bolted towards the safety of her room. She needed to recharge after such a large gathering. No one noticed the date sign-up sheet left on the tabletop.

*

“What’s this?” Jeritza wondered, picking up a loose parchment in the Cardinals’ Room. “Hmm...I wonder...” he tucked the parchment into his vest pocket and wandered out in search of  Bernadetta . 

*

Bernadetta sat in the Dining Hall working on her latest manuscript when Jeritza sat down beside her and said, “I believe this is yours.”

Surprised, she looked at the parchment. “Oh! Thank you. I must have forgotten it.”

“You are welcome. I shall see you next Tuesday.” He stood up and bowed, leaving Bernadetta confused. 

“Why?” she asked herself. She shrugged and returned to her writing. 

Felix sat down across from her and slid a plate of food at her. “You need to eat,” he stated. 

“Thanks. I like this dish!”

“I know.”

The two ate quietly, with the occasional scritch scratch of  Bernadetta’s quill. She was startled out of her thoughts when a blast of music accosted her from behind. She whipped her head around and tried not to laugh at the sight before her. Dressed in a ridiculous outfit, Sylvain held an instrument in his hands, trying and failing to look dashing.

“This is the night, it’s a beautiful night, and they call it Bella Notte,” sang Sylvain as he struggled to play the accordion. He kneeled and leaned towards Bernadetta, blinking his long eyelashes at her. “Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes...” She giggled.

“Sylvain. What. Are. You. Doing?” asked Felix.

“I’m helping you,” he whispered back. “You think your charms are enough to beat out Yuri and Ferdinand for her heart? As your best friend, I’m telling you, it’s not enough.”

Felix lunged at Sylvain, drink in his hand. “I’ll kill you!” he yelled, tossing the liquid all over Sylvain’s head. 

Dripping, Sylvain winked at  Bernadetta and said, “Milady,” and dropped the accordion and ran. Felix chased Sylvain out of the Dining Hall, leaving  Bernadetta giggling on the bench. 

“Do I. ..want to know what happened here?” asked  Byleth as she sat down next to Bernadetta. 

The recluse shook her head, still giggling. “You’re late,” was all she could manage to say.

“Sorry.  Edelgard was asking me what an ideal date should be. Do I look like someone who has had an “ideal date”?”  Bernadetta bit her lip and shook her head. “Why was she asking me anyway? I’m already dating Shamir.”

Bernadetta sighed and showed  Byleth the sign-up sheet. “Because of this.”

“That’s a lot of names.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“I think so?”

“I’m always here if you need help.”

“Thanks, Professor.”

*

Bernadetta smoothed out her dress for the twentieth time that minute.  Edelgard had told her to meet her at the gate. Even though  Bernadetta had arrived early, she worried that  Edelgard had changed her mind. “What if she left without me? Or isn’t coming at all?”

“Stop fretting,  Bernadetta ,”  Edelgard commanded gently. “I am here.”

“Ah! Lady  Edelgard ! I mean, Your Majesty!”  Bernadetta curtsied, then bowed. 

“There is no need for that,  Bernadetta . Today, we are two women on a date. You can call me Edelgard.”

“Of, of course,”  Bernadetta stammered. She stared at  Edelgard in awe. “You look amazing!”  Bernadetta ran her hands over  Edelgard’s sleeve, admiring the color and cut of the pantsuit she wore. It was crimson with gold braiding on the cuffs. She wore a black silk blouse underneath and black high heels with a red undersole. Remembering herself,  Bernadetta hastily withdrew her hand. “Sorry.”

“You needn’t apologize. I know you appreciate well-made clothes.”  Edelgard blushed. “And thank you. You look quite adorable yourself.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course. Did you make your dress?”

“Yes! The stitching was tricky around the shoulders, though. They didn’t want to ruffle in the right way.”

“I see.”  Edelgard offered her arm. “Shall we?”

Bernadetta hesitantly put her hand around  Edelgard’s elbow. “O-okay.”

Edelgard whisked  Bernadetta to a nearby restaurant. “I have heard many good things about the desserts here. Order whatever you like.”

Bernadetta smiled mischievously. “Let’s order all the desserts.”

Edelgard grinned in reply. “I was hoping you would say that.”

Throughout the meal,  Edelgard peppered  Bernadetta with questions, asking her what sort of hobbies she enjoyed, what her plans for the future were, what sort of family she wanted to make for herself, and other first date questions.  Bernadetta felt mildly uncomfortable. It felt like an interrogation. 

When they had finished eating,  Edelgard paid for the meal and escorted  Bernadetta back to her room. “I hope you enjoyed yourself,”  Edelgard said.

“This was a very nice date. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Bernadetta fidgeted, twisting her skirt in her hands. “But,” she said quietly, “I don’t think I like girls.” She ducked her head and blurted out, “I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me!”

Edelgard smiled and reached out her hand, lifting  Bernadetta’s chin up. “There is nothing to apologize for. I am glad you were able to realize something about  yourself . Though I wish it were not at my expense,” she joked. 

“Aah! I’m sorry!”

“I was joking.”

“Oh.”

“ Bernadetta ,”  Edelgard said slowly, “I truly did enjoy my time with you. It was not wasted. And I hope you discover your heart’s desire at the end of all this.”

Bernadetta impulsively hugged  Edelgard and whispered, “Thank you. I hope you find happiness too.”

The two women beamed at each other with the faintest glimmer of tears in their eyes.  Edelgard cleared her throat and excused herself. “I’m meeting  Lysithea later. She had something to discuss with me.”

“Okay.”  Bernadetta waved good-bye and returned to her room, flopping on her bed. She reached for the parchment and looked at it. “All right. Who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split up the dates into another chapter. I have changed the chapter count as you can see. :) Which guy is in your corner? And who will she see next?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a round of speed-dating (not really, but I've only written snapshots of the dates)

“Slow down, Ferdinand!” yelled  Bernadetta as she tried valiantly to stay in the saddle. “I’m not that good!”

Ferdinand pulled his horse from a canter down to a trot. “My apologies,  Bernadetta . I forgot myself. Besides,  Ferdineighnd von  Neighr has not been receiving as much exercise lately and I wanted to let him have his head.”

“That’s all right,” she said, panting. “It’s just, I’m not in shape.”

“The war has only been over for a few weeks. Surely you cannot have become so soft in such a short time,” Ferdinand stated. 

“I’ve been stress eating cake.”

Ferdinand sighed in exasperation. “That is a very unhealthy habit.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“What bothers you so?”

Bernadetta slumped forward onto her horse’s neck, breathing in the warm scent of hay, horse, and leather. “I am not fit to lead Varley,” she mumbled. “I’m not like you. I haven’t trained to be a Count. I can barely talk to more than five people at once.”

“I will give you any assistance you require,” Ferdinand offered. “There is no need to fret. You have a kind heart,  Bernadetta . Your people will see that and it will endear them to you so that your inexperience will not be an obstacle.”

Bernadetta looked up at him. “Really?”

“I assure you. And I never lie.” Ferdinand placed his hand in the middle of his chest and posed.  Bernadetta stifled a smile. 

“Thanks, Ferdinand.”

“You are most welcome. Now, let us continue our ride. I have a place I want to show you.”

“Okay.”

Ferdinand led her down a deer path in the forest and stopped at a small pond. “When the sun strikes the pond so, it seems as if the heavens themselves have descended. Look,” he pointed. The sun moved overhead and shone brightly on the surface of the pond, lighting up the area in a golden glow. 

“Wow! That’s amazing!”

“Yes, you are,” Ferdinand said softly.

*

“Hey, Linhardt?”  Bernadetta asked, turning her head to face him. The grass tickled her nose. The two were laying under a tree near the monastery. For their date, Linhardt had written down “something quiet,” which apparently meant he wanted to nap.

“Mm-hmm?” he mumbled drowsily.

“I’ve been wondering something for a long time.”

“What?”

“How come you’ve never bothered me about my Crest the way you have the other girls?”

Linhardt stretched and rolled over onto his stomach, turning his head to face  Bernadetta . “I can study the Crest of  Indech any old time. It’s not particularly rare. Besides, your Crest isn’t what makes you special.”

“I-I know that,” she replied. “I just wondered. That’s all.”

Linhardt reached out his hand and brushed her bangs out of her face. “I like being around you. You never try to make me do anything. You just let me be.”

Bernadetta blushed at the nearness of his face to hers. She sat up quickly and looked at the grass between her knees. Plucking the strands one by one, she said, “It’s nice to be left alone sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Linhardt said, yawning. He closed his eyes and began to snore. 

Bernadetta shook her head. “How does he do that?”

*

A piercing shriek came out of the tiny wooden flute and  Bernadetta winced. “Your breathing is very good,” she complimented weakly. “Perhaps we should focus on playing the right note?”

Raphael nodded and concentrated, blowing into the flute again. “It’s just,” he said, “I can’t really understand what all those symbols are supposed to mean.”

“Sheet music can be difficult to read...”  Bernadetta mused. “Are you sure you want me to teach you to play an instrument?”

“Yeah! You always look so happy when you’re singing or playing your trumpet and I want to feel that way too. Besides, it’ll impress Maya.”

“Let’s try something else,”  Bernadetta suggested. “Can I show you?”

“Sure.” Raphael handed  Bernadetta the flute and she took it from him. 

“Do you have a carving knife by any chance?”

“I think I have mine with me today.” Raphael patted his pockets until he pulled out a small knife from his back pocket.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Nah.”

She blinked in disbelief but let the comment slide. “I’m going to carve the notes next to the holes that make those sounds. And then,” she said, grunting at the effort of moving the knife, “I’ll draw the flute and mark which holes you need to cover.”

“That’s really smart!”

Bernadetta looked up at the giant man and smiled. “You’re smart too, Raphael. You’re people smart. I really like that about you. I wish I could be too.”

He smiled back. “You’re so talented. I wish I could have even a fraction of your ability to make things.”

“Let’s try to help each other.”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Let’s try again.”

Raphael looked at the drawing and felt on the flute for the correct hole. This time, a gentle sound came from the instrument.  Bernadetta clapped her hands. “You did it!”

He laughed boisterously. “I did! Thanks,  Bernadetta ! I can’t wait to show everyone!”

“Practice first,”  Bernadetta said sternly. “It’s just like muscle training.”

Raphael smiled and patted  Bernadetta gently on the shoulder. “Look at you, exercising your people smart muscles! You’ll have me beat in no time.”

*

On Tuesday Jeritza met  Bernadetta in the Dining Hall. “I brought ice cream,” he said, handing her a large bowl.

“Thanks.”

Jeritza dipped his spoon into the creamy frozen treat and took a bite. “Where are the others?”

“The others?”

“That parchment,” he said slowly. “It was to plan a party, correct?”

Bernadetta laughed. “I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you!”

“Why are you laughing?”

“That sheet was to organize dates. You know, like, a romantic outing.”

Jeritza frowned. “I have no interest in dating.”

“That’s why I was surprised to see your name.”

He smiled at her.

“What? Why are you smiling?”

Very smugly, Jeritza brandished his ice cream bowl. “More ice cream for me.”

Bernadetta laughed. She lost control and fell off the bench, still laughing. She stood up, wiping her eyes. “Thank you Jeritza.”

“You are welcome. What for?”

“I needed to laugh today.”

Jeritza nodded and took another bite of ice cream.

*

“So? How do you like the view?” 

“It’s the same spot as before,” Bernadetta replied, confused.

“Well, yeah, but this time the stars are out.  So it’s different!” replied Caspar enthusiastically. He put his arms behind his head and laid down on the blanket he had stretched out.

“I guess you’re right. It is different.”  Bernadetta leaned back on her hands and looked up. “They feel so close.”

“Like you could reach out and touch them!”

She smiled and looked at him. “Yeah. Like that.”

Caspar leapt to his feet and reached his arm up into the sky. “I’ll catch one for you, Bernadetta.”

She laughed. “Sit down, Caspar.” 

He plopped on the ground next to her. Caspar grinned, his boyish attitude unfaltering. “I mean it. I’ll catch you a star. If you want.”

Bernadetta shook her head. “I like them in the sky where they belong. They’re prettier up there.”

Caspar looked at  Bernadetta admiringly. “If I catch you, does that count? Because you’re like a star to me.”

Bernadetta blushed. “Caspar! You don’t mean that!”

He inched closer to her, his fingers finding hers. “I do,” he said huskily. “I really like you,  Bernadetta .”

She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. “Don’t look at me,” she commanded. 

“Why not?”

“Be-because. I don’t know what to say!”

Caspar pulled her hands away from her face and looked her in the eyes. “Don’t say anything. Just accept it for now.”

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“Okay.”

Caspar slung an arm around her shoulders and held her close. “Don’t want you getting cold.”

*

Yuri juggled the cooking knives before placing them back in the knife block. “Just a little trick I picked up working in a noble’s kitchen,” he said, enjoying Bernadetta’s reaction.

She shivered. “That’s so scary. And cool. And terrifying.”

He grinned, bumping her lightly with his shoulder. “It’s all in the wrist.”

“What did you want to cook today?”

“I was thinking...souffle. If you’re up for the challenge?” He winked. 

“I’ve never made a souffle before! I’ve always wanted to!”  Bernadetta said. “Sweet or savory?”

Yuri leaned close to  Bernadetta and purred, “I like a little of both.”

Bernadetta flushed and stammered, “I’m better with sweet desserts, so um, maybe you can do the savory one?”

“Of course.” Yuri plucked eggs from the basket and juggled those before placing them next to the mixing bowl. “Would you like to do the whipping?” he teased. 

Bernadetta gaped at him. She poked him in the stomach and said tremulously, “S-stop that! No teasing in the kitchen.”

Yuri pouted, showing off his lip gloss. “Aw, but it’s fun!” He whispered in her ear, “You turn such a delicious red color.”

Bernadetta swallowed and swatted him away. “I-I mean it! If-if you don’t stop, I’ll...I’ll...”

“What?” Yuri said, pinning  Bernadetta against the counter. 

“I’ll tell the Professor on you!”

Yuri grinned wolfishly. “Oh no. How frightening.”

“ LeClerc ,” clipped a very annoyed voice behind him. “Quit teasing  Bernadetta and go back to work.”

Yuri whipped around and saw  Byleth looking very stern with her arms crossed. He bowed mockingly. “Of course, Byleth.”

“Behave,” she admonished. “Or I’ll tell  Hapi on you.”

Yuri tugged the collar of his shirt. “Of course.”

The rest of their time in the kitchen flowed smoothly, despite his earlier teasing. Both souffle’s turned out perfectly and the two enjoyed the fruits of their labor. 

“You know,”  Bernadetta said between mouthfuls, “cooking with  you’s not so bad. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” She pointed her fork at him and jabbed it toward him. “But only if you behave.”

Yuri smirked and said, “Sure, Bern.”

*

“Are you really sure you want to spend your date with me doing gardening?”

“Yeah. You like plants.”

Bernadetta handed Felix a pair of gloves. “Put these on. Some of these plants have thorns.”

“All right.”

Bernadetta showed Felix which ones were weeds and which ones needed watering. “The  Duscar roses were watered last week, so they should be fine for another day or two.”

“I didn’t know we still had those,” Felix said, frowning.

“I took care of them for  Dedue . I wanted something to remember him by. He was always nice to me whenever we were on weeding duty together.”

“I wish I could apologize to him. I said some terrible shit when we were students.”

“You might not be able to apologize to him, but I’m sure you could find something to do for his people.”

Felix contemplated her words. “I suppose.”

Bernadetta glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “I heard you apologize to Ingrid the other day.”

“It was past time.” Felix violently pulled a weed away from the vegetables. “You were right. I’m an asshole.”

“I never said that!”

He smirked at her. “You didn’t need to. It’s true.” He sat back on his heels, holding a trowel in his hand. “I even heard it from Leonie. And she’s not one to mince words.” He resumed weeding. “I told her sorry too. Because I’m a sexist asshole.”

“Are you going to stay one?”

A sharp laugh escaped his lips. “I think...if I had someone...like you...maybe not.”

“I’m not the only friend you have, Felix,”  Bernadetta said, wiping her brow. 

“I know. But you don’t push my buttons like the others do.  So when you tell me I need to shape up, it means something.”

She hummed non- committally . 

“Hey,” he said, pointing. “I know that one.” 

“Which one?”

“I think it’s called...a sundew?”

“Oh yeah! I love those. Well, I love all carnivorous plants, really. They’re so fascinating!” She rambled on for a bit, extolling the virtues of flytraps before stopping. 

Felix had a bemused expression on his face. “You’re endearing.”

“Um, thank you?”

“I know lots of people like you. But I want to be selfish. I don’t want to share you with anyone. Because you’re like a sundew. You’ve trapped me in your sweet nectar. And I wouldn’t mind never escaping you.”

Bernadetta hugged Felix. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me!”

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to say it again.” Felix looked away, embarrassed. 

“Not even a little bit?”

“Nope.”

“Aw, Felix? Please! Call me your sundew!”

“No!”

*

“And that’s how you do a double backstitch.”

Hubert gazed admiringly at  Bernadetta’s deft fingers as she weaved a sharp metal instrument between cloth. “Just imagine what you could do with a knife if you wanted,” he murmured. 

“Bernie doesn’t want to,” she  said, sticking out her tongue. “Bernie wants to teach Hubert how to sew.”

“You have my thanks. I know I will be able to assist Her Majesty better if I can quickly mend a torn dress. Or stitch up a wound.”

Bernadetta put her fists on her hips. “You do not use sewing needles on people, Hubert! Flesh is not the same as fabric.”

“What sort of needle would be useful for sutures?” he asked curiously. 

Bernadetta rummaged in her sewing box and pulled out a curved upholstery needle. “Something like this would be better suited. You want a curved needle that can pierce hide. B-but you really shouldn’t sew up a cut unless there’s no one else around to heal you.”

“I promise. Is there a special sort of stitch that would help?”

“You’d have to ask Mercedes or Manuela that question. But an ordinary stitch probably wouldn’t work.” She sighed, exasperated. “This is supposed to be teaching you how to sew clothes.”

“My apologies. I allowed my curiosity to distract me from the topic at hand.”

“It’s fine. A-anyway, sometimes it’s easier to cover a tear by embroidering a figure over it. Like one time, I sewed up Leonie’s jacket by embroidering a hornet.”

“Could you show me a simple one, then?”

“Sure!”

Bernadetta bent over the fabric hoop they were practicing on, not noticing how close her head was to his. She stitched slowly so that he could see what she was doing. Hubert gazed tenderly at her. Finishing the stitch,  Bernadetta looked up and saw the expression on Hubert’s face. 

“Um, uh, so that’s how! Yup.”

Hubert smiled at her. “Bernadetta, I want you to know I have immensely enjoyed our time together. Even when you were afraid of me, I was always glad to see you. That is why I cannot continue spending time with you.”

“What? Why?”

“When we return to  Enbarr , I will have some cleaning up to do. And because I care for you, I do not want to see you a target. Therefore, if I am to have you in my life in some respect, I hope you continue seeing Lady  Edelgard . If she is happy, I am happy.”

“I can’t do that, Hubert.”

“No?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“You see, I’m not interested in Lady  Edelgard . Don’t get me wrong, she’s amazing. But she’s not my type.”

“I see. Then this shall be our last date.”

“D-don’t be stupid,”  Bernadetta squeaked. 

Surprised at her boldness, Hubert said, “Excuse me?”

“If-if you really do like me, then you should trust me to take care of myself. I can protect myself. And you. I-I don’t need you to go away. Be-because how else would I know you were in trouble?”

“Those are some valid points,” he conceded. “However, I could not bear to lose you. As long as you are alive in this  world I will be content.”

Softly, gently,  Bernadetta reached out and stroked his cheek. “The world would be a sadder place without you too.”

He clasped her hand to his face and gently kissed her palm. “You are too kind,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. wow. Some of those dates turned out way more romantic than I originally planned. And I still don't know who I want to have her choose! If anything, it's harder! Also, sorry not sorry for the terrible name I gave Ferdinand's horse.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process of elimination begins. And some surprises are had.

For one week afterward,  Bernadetta thought. She observed. She studied. In that time, she had come no closer to figuring out if she wanted to be involved romantically with anyone. Due to her dates she was able to cross  Edelgard and Jeritza off her list, but that was as far as she was able to go. “I need help,” she grumbled. “Ugh!” she yelled, throwing her face into her pillow. 

“ Bernadetta ? Is something the matter?”  Byleth’s voice came through the door. “I was passing by and I heard you yell. Everything all right?”

Eagerly,  Bernadetta jumped up and swung open her door. “Great! You said you’d help. I need help!”

“Is this about your dates?”

“Yes!”  Bernadetta showed her the list. “These are the people I haven’t eliminated.”

“That’s...a rather long list.”

“I know,” Bernie moaned. “I don’t know who to choose!”

Byleth thought and then offered some basic advice. “Sometimes it all comes down to physical chemistry.”

“Wh-what does that mean?” Bernadetta’s eyes grew wide. 

Byleth smirked. “You’ve read romance novels. I think you understand me perfectly.”

Bernadetta blushed. “Y-you mean...I have to...k-kiss them?” 

“Only if you want. But it may help.”

Bernadetta whimpered. “I-I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Then don’t. But if you don’t choose, or can’t, then you should let them all go. It isn’t kind to keep people waiting.”

Bernie nodded. “You’re right. I’ll, um, get started then.” She headed back into her room, thinking out loud. “Should I wear lip gloss? Ooh. I should brush my teeth.”

Byleth smiled and walked away. She knew  Bernadetta would be fine.

*

Hesitantly,  Bernadetta crept down into the Abyss. She knew Yuri was her first test. As she walked past the Shadow Library, she noticed Linhardt sitting among the books. “Perfect,” she whispered and walked up to the bishop.

“Good evening,  Bernadetta ,” he greeted, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

“It’s afternoon, Linhardt.”

“Is it? Hm. I must have stayed up all night then.” He shrugged.

“I wanted to talk to you,” she said. 

“You’ve decided?”

“Well, no, but  Byleth said I should try,” Bernadetta started. 

Linhardt interrupted her. “Do not worry yourself on my account,  Bernadetta . I have already moved on. I gave it some thought after our last date and realized a more passionate person would suit you. I am far  too rational to handle your artistic sensibilities.”

“Oh. Okay.”  Bernadetta blinked, taken aback.

“Besides, I have found two intriguing subjects to study and they will be taking up all of my time.”

“Who?”

Linhardt smiled mysteriously and replied, “That’s healer/patient confidentiality, I’m afraid.”

“Sure. Bye, Linhardt.”

“Farewell.” He waved lazily after her retreating figure, chuckling to himself. 

Anxiously,  Bernadetta wandered through the winding streets of the Abyss, doing her best to stay oriented. 

“Careful,  Bernadetta ,” warned a voice behind her ear. “You never know what sort of scoundrels are creeping in the shadows.” 

She jumped and spun around, flailing her hands before her. “St-stay back!” She stopped when she heard a familiar laugh. “Oh. It’s you.” Scowling,  Bernadetta put her hands on her hips and scolded the man before her. “I told you to stop that, Yuri!”

He bowed. “ So you did.” Yuri leaned against the wall and asked, “What brings a lamb like you into this den of wolves?”

“I was looking for Hapi.”

“You were?”

“Who else would I be looking for?”

Yuri blinked, offended. “Me?”

“Y-you think too highly of yourself,”  Bernadetta said, undaunted. “Can you take me to her?”

Yuri stood up and said, “Sure. This way.” 

Bernadetta tried her best to keep up with Yuri’s lithe form and sighed when he finally stopped in front of  Hapi’s room. “She’s in there.” Yuri leaned against the wall and examined his nails.

“Thanks.”

Bernadetta took a deep breath and knocked. “Come in,” said Hapi.

“Hi.”

“Bernie-bear? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to ask you something about Yuri.”

“Why me?”

“Because he’s always sincere with you. I never know if he’s teasing me or not.”

“That’s Yuri-bird for you,” she replied sardonically, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “What did you need to know?”

“When, um, when he flirts with me, does he mean it?”

“He what.” Deadpanned,  Hapi opened the door and yelled at Yuri. “Are you hitting on this poor wee bear?”

“It’s just for fun,” protested Yuri. “I don’t mean anything by it!”

“Then tell her.”

Cowed, Yuri turned to  Bernadetta and said, “I apologize for my uncouth behavior, Bern. Sometimes I forget not everyone enjoys being teased.”

“Apology accepted.” She twitched her lips into a frown. “Does this mean you don’t like me?”

“I do like you, Bernie,” he assured. “But my heart belongs to another.”

“Then why did you insist on a date?”

“For fun, of course,” he winked. “And to put a twist in Hubert’s britches.”

Bernadetta held back a smile. 

“Yuri-bird, why were you really flirting with Bernie-bear?” asked Hapi, scowling.

Yuri turned to  Hapi and bowed, kissing the top of her hand. “To make you pay attention to me.” 

“You know, you can use your words,”  Hapi replied sarcastically.

Smoothly, Yuri gathered  Hapi in his arms and murmured against her lips, “Why use my words when I can do other, better things with my mouth?” He pressed his lips against hers, sighing at the feel of her. He pulled away reluctantly and said, “How was that?”

“I think I need more practice,”  Hapi informed him, pulling him into her room. 

Bernadetta sighed and rolled her eyes. “At least somebody is getting somewhere,” she muttered.

*

Caspar paced back and forth between the gardens. Waiting for  Bernadetta to make up her mind was nerve-wracking. Working out didn’t distract him. Sweet buns didn’t soothe him. Nothing helped. He was jolted out of his reverie by a loud “Watch out!” and a hard slam into his chest. Reflexively, he caught the warm body in his arms. 

Caspar looked down into the turquoise eyes of Annette. “Hey, Annette,” he said. 

She blushed. “Oh, hi, Caspar. Sorry. I missed a glyph on that wind spell.”

“That’s not like you,” he said, still holding her close. He noticed she smelled of honey and cream. 

“I’ve been distracted lately,” she admitted. “Worrying about what I’m going to do after this.”

“Me too.” 

“Um, Caspar,” Annette said, beet red. 

“Yeah?”

“You can let go now.”

Awkwardly, Caspar released Annette from his grasp. He scratched the back of his head nervously. “Sorry. You weren’t hurt, right?”

“Nuh-uh,” she replied, shaking her head. “Thanks for catching me.”

“Anytime,” he said. 

“R-really?” she asked, widening her eyes. They looked like pools in an oasis. And Caspar was drowning in them.

Caspar looked at Annette, really looking at her. “Huh.”

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing. Anyway, I better go. I have a lot to do today.”

“Do you need help?”

“Uh, I got it.” He smiled at her. “We can have dinner together if you want.”

“Sure!”

“Great. Catch you later!”

“Bye, Caspar!”

“Bye, Annette!”

He walked towards his room, thinking. Maybe the stars were out of reach, but that was okay. Sometimes it’s the oasis in the desert that gives you what you need.

*

Painting,  Bernadetta watched as Raphael lifted Marianne towards a bird’s nest. As Marianne gently placed the fallen bird back into the safety of its home,  Bernadetta saw how tenderly Raphael held her. “Oh,” she realized, dropping her paintbrush. Raphael set Marianne back on the ground. The  bluenette smiled radiantly at the giant and thanked him for his help. 

“You’re welcome, Marianne! Always happy to help!” Raphael walked away as Marianne stood there, gazing at his retreating figure. 

Bernadetta rushed over to Marianne. “Marianne, I need to ask you something.”

“Oh!  Bernadetta !” said Marianne, startled. “How may I help you?”

“Raphael helps everyone, doesn’t he?”

“Yes. He’s very kind.”

“I think so too.”

Marianne smiled sadly at her. “Does that mean you like him too?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to figure that out. But if he’s nice to everyone, and treats everyone the same, then that means I’m not special. Not in the way he is special to you.”

Marianne gasped, covering her mouth. “I-I don’t know what you mean,” she stammered.

“I saw how you looked at him. When he helped you just  now. You love him.”

Marianne looked down. “I do.”

“Then I’ll help you.”

“Oh no,  Bernadetta ! I couldn’t take him away from you!”

“You’re not,” Bernie stated simply. “Because we’re just friends. I misunderstood his kindness as something more. And I think he did too. But you love him. And I want you to be happy. And. ..I think you’d be very happy with him.”

Marianne cried, wrapping her arms around  Bernadetta . “You’re so sweet,” she said, smiling through her tears. “But how will you help me?”

Bernadetta smiled proudly. “I’m going to show you how to cook his favorite food.”

“B-but I can’t cook!”

“ Sure you can! And the fastest way to Raphael’s heart is through his stomach!”

“If you’re sure,” Marianne said reluctantly.

“I know it will work. Leave it to me.”

*

Looking at the crossed-off names on her list,  Bernadetta sighed. Caspar had found her that evening to tell her that he had decided to back off. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you a lot. I do. But I was talking to Annette earlier and I realized that maybe I fit better with her. I’m sorry.”

Bernadetta smiled. “It’s fine, Caspar. I’m glad. I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too, Bernie,” he said solemnly.

“I think...I will be. Even if I end up by myself.”

Bernie sighed. After helping Marianne with Raphael, she was worn out. And still three names were left. 

Groaning,  Bernadetta said, “I guess it’s time to try the Professor’s suggestion.” She blew out a puff of air. “I’m doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were three. :) I added another chapter to the chapter count. Because I'm a coward and can't decide on the final three (or, rather, I can, but I'm not sure it's what's best for Bernie). It's time to pucker up, buttercup.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was one.

Bernie gathered her courage and went up to Ferdinand the next day. “F-Ferdinand?”

“May I assist you, Bernadetta?”

“I-I,” she stammered, trying to choke her request out. 

“Take your time,” he encouraged.

“Y-you see, P-professor  Byleth said that, um, s-sometimes p-physical  ch -chemistry can determine a r-relationship and...”

“Yes?”

“W-would y-you k-k...”  Bernadetta covered her face in her hands and quickly said “kiss me?”

Taken aback, Ferdinand stammered, “It, it would not be proper! A noble’s first kiss should be chaste, on their wedding day!”

“Okay,”  Bernadetta replied, crestfallen. “I understand. No one wants to kiss Bernie.”

“I-I did not say that! I would kiss you. However, propriety dictates that,” as Ferdinand waffled between taking  Bernadetta and placing a small peck on her lips or refusing altogether, Dorothea walked up, grabbed Ferdinand by his ascot, and planted her mouth on his. 

She pulled away with a pop. “It’s not that hard,  Ferdie . Either you want to kiss her, or you don’t.” Ferdinand opened and shut his mouth. He stared at Dorothea. He opened and shut his mouth again.

Bernadetta stared at her friend in awe. “You’re amazing!” she cheered, pumping her fists. “Such a bold move!”

“Why thank you, Bern,” the songstress said, bowing gracefully. She turned to the speechless noble and said, “That’s how you kiss someone,” and sauntered away.

Ferdinand put his fingers to his lips, stunned. He looked at  Bernadetta and then turned his head towards Dorothea’s retreating figure. “D- dorothea ! Wait!” he yelled, forgetting decorum and chasing after her. 

Bernadetta sighed and rocked on her heels. “Yup. Nobody wants to kiss Bernie.” She turned around and went in search of Hubert. 

She found him, surprisingly, in the training grounds. “Hello, Hubert,” she greeted. She saw Felix in her periphery. “Hi, Felix.” The swordsman acknowledged her presence but continued training. 

“Good day,  Bernadetta ,” said Hubert. “May I help you?”

“Um, yes, but, um, it’s complicated?” she squeaked. 

“What do you need?”

“I was just talking to Ferdinand, about something the Professor told me, and he wasn’t sure, and then Dorothea came up and kissed him, and he walked away,” she rambled. 

Hubert tilted his head, trying to decipher her words. “Dorothea kissed Ferdinand?”

“Yes, and-”  Bernadetta’s eyes widened as Hubert took out a garrote from his sleeve. “Hubert? What are you doing?”

“Ferdinand has broken your heart. He is going to pay.”

“What? No! That’s not what I’m trying to say at all!”

“Indeed?” Hubert asked, raising an eyebrow. He tucked the garrote back into his sleeve and said, “Very well. What were you trying to tell me?”

“P-professor  Byleth told me I should try p-physical  ch -chemistry to help me determine who I wanted to be with.”

“Ah. You want to kiss me?”

“Maybe?”  Bernadetta squeaked,  suddenly frightened by the intensity in Hubert’s voice. 

He gazed into her eyes, and she suddenly felt like a mouse hypnotized by a snake before being eaten.  Bernadetta backed up into a pillar. “Um. Hubert,” she whispered. “I know I asked, but, I’m a little scared.”

He backed away, looking sad. “My apologies.”

“It’s only...”  Bernadetta began, trying to make him feel better. “I’ve never been kissed before.”

Hubert’s green eyes flashed and he laughed bitterly. “And you think I have?”

“I’m sorry. I hurt your feelings.”

He softened. “No. I hurt my own. You were trying to comfort me.”

Bernadetta went over to Hubert and pulled his head down so that it rested on her shoulder. She held him, stroking his hair. “You are a very caring person, Hubert. And I want you to be taken care of. I don’t know if I can do that for you. But I can try.”

He held both her shoulders in his hands and lifted his face up. “Thank you,  Bernadetta ,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “You will always hold a special place in my heart.”  Bernadetta opened her mouth to say something, but Hubert covered her lips with a gloved finger. “But not, I think, a romantic one. If I had ever been a brother, I would have wanted a sister like you.”

“Really?”

“Indeed.” He sighed, standing straight up and smoothed down his suit. “I would have liked that very much.”

“Then I will be your sister,” vowed  Bernadetta determinedly. “And I will help you find love too.”

Hubert chuckled. “I think I have to go talk to Ferdinand and Dorothea. You see, I have always admired Ferdinand. And when he intended to pursue you, I thought it would be all right. I would not have minded sharing the two of you. But now I see it was Ferdinand I wanted to share all along. Or rather, it was he I wanted to have in my life.”

“You know,”  Bernadetta teased, “Dorothea wouldn’t mind sharing. In fact, I think she might like that quite a bit.”

“The thought has crossed my mind,” he said, smiling. 

“Tell me how it goes,”  Bernadetta said.

“I shall. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to see if I have flown too close to the sun.”

*

Bernadetta stayed in the training yard, waiting for Felix to finish up. He wiped the sweat off his face and saw her standing there. 

“You’re still here,” he stated.

“Yup.”

“I thought you left with Hubert.”

“Why?”

“He seemed the most obvious choice.”

Bernadetta smiled. “It’s funny. I haven’t done much choosing. After the initial declaration of feelings, it seems everyone has realized there were others. Everyone, that is, except you.”

“I told you I was selfish,” Felix said, walking up to her. “I don’t like to share.” He gently gripped her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. “Do you want this?” he asked, stroking her lower lip with his thumb, parting her mouth. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,”  Bernadetta said breathlessly. 

Slowly, almost tortuously, Felix bent his head down and met her lips with his. He smelled of sweat and steel and forest. Almost too quickly he pulled away. “If I kiss you again, I won’t be stopping.”

Bernadetta swallowed hard, flames on her face. “I-I don’t mind,” she stammered. 

He grinned toothily. “Your room or mine?”

*

Felix and  Bernadetta sat side by side in the Dining hall, exchanging fleeting glances when they thought no one was looking. They chatted and ate, acting as if nothing had changed. But someone noticed. Sylvain popped up from behind, shoving the two apart as he sat between them. He elbowed Felix in the side. “What can I say except you’re welcome?” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “As if you had anything to do with it.”

Sylvain scoffed. “Hey, I brought you there in the first place!”

“Against my will.”

“So you would have been perfectly happy repressing your feelings for this amazing person?”

Felix flushed and looked away. “Shut up.”  Bernadetta giggled. 

Sylvain smirked. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“Drop dead.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Felix. You wouldn’t talk to your best man that way, would you?”

“You’re right. Hey Ingrid?” Felix called. She walked over with a tray of food. “Want to be my best man?”

“Sure.”

Sylvain gasped dramatically. “What?! That hurts, man.”

Felix sighed. “You can be the flower girl if you like,” he offered.

Sylvain preened. “I’ll be the best damn flower girl you’ve ever seen.”

“Now move,” Felix ordered, shoving Sylvain out of the bench, scooting over to  Bernadetta . He put his arm around her waist. Pink,  Bernadetta beamed, putting her head on his shoulder. “Get your own girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you weren't keeping track, Lin ended up studying Edelgard and Lysithea's crests and the three formed a poly-triangle. Caspar ended up with Annette. Marianne won Raphael's heart. Ferdinand, Dorothea, and Hubert decided to try sharing Ferdinand. Yuri and Hapi hooked up. Felix won by default? Somehow? I mean, I intended for him to be more assertive about wanting to be with her and instead it just...happened? Sylvain ended up getting really drunk at the reception of Felix and Bernie's wedding. Mercedes stayed up all night taking care of his wasted self. He woke up (with a killer hangover) and realized that was true love. (edit 7-26: forgot Jeritza's ending) After putting his murderous half to rest, Jeritza ended up being the favorite uncle of all the BESF children because he frequently took them to his favorite ice cream parlors (much to the dismay of their parents). The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to two of my favorite fic writers. Please leave comments with who you would like to see her choose (because I have ideas but nothing concrete)


End file.
